Saved
by Talia345
Summary: Aria is being abused by Ezra, when the girls find out, they save her, helping her through everything. When her parents find out, they believe that Fitz abused his students' trust to get with Aria, and she doesn't stop them from thinking that, since they didn't know about the relationship in the first place. WARNING: trigger, rape, cutting, abuse, sex, adult topics. no A and no Ali.
1. Aria's Behavior

Hi, first PLL story, Hope it isn't too weird, I haven't seen anyone do something like it yet. All reviews and PM's are welcome. Criticize, favorite, follow. More reviews=more updates. Don't know how long it's gonna be! Chapters may be short! Enjoy! BY THE WAY: A does NOT exist! Ali is dead!

Aria POV

It all hurt, it hurt so badly, my sides, my ribs, my stomach, legs, arms, my face. I kept asking myself when it would stop, when he would love me again. I knew I didn't deserve this, but I was scared to run, scared to face him. Every time I said no, it came harder, worse than ever. The bruises got darker, the cuts longer and deeper, the ache got worse, and there was only so much I could take before I broke. I was broken from my thoughts by Hanna.

"Aria? Aria? ARIA!" She screamed. "WHAT?!" I shot back at her. "where did you go? Dreamland?" I rolled my eyes at her and pulled out my phone. Lunch was taking too long, we still had fifteen minutes. "No one eats this slow, why does lunch last so long?" I asked to no one in particular, annoyed. "It's either lunch or classes," she paused, her eyebrows raising, "I vote lunch." The time passed slowly, we talked about random things, well, they talked, I sat, thinking. We talked relationships, media gossip, school gossip, when they asked me about Fitz, I froze, I played it off that it was fine, we hung out, watched movies, read, talked, they took the bait and left it alone.

~~~~~~~AT SPENCER'S HOUSE, ARIA ISN'T THERE~~~~~~~~

Main POV

They were scattered throughout Spencer's room, on a laptop, in a book, over a magazine.

"Have you guys noticed Aria?" Emily asked, hesitant.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who noticed!" Hanna replied.

"She has been weird for a while," Spencer stopped, thought, and continued, "now that I think about it, she's been out of it for a few months, don't you guys think?"

The girls chewed on it for a few minutes, coming to the same conclusion.

"What do you think it is?" Emily quizzed.

"I think it started when her parents divorced, and then her dad started seeing the tramp he cheated on her mom with, and I think it's just been hard. She always just wants everything to turn out for the good, and it didn't." Hanna answered.

They thought about it for a while. Dropped the subject, and talked about normal things, high school girl things, and teenage things. Little did they know, they could be far from the truth, but that's where it all started.


	2. Gym Class

Chapter Two! Review and pm!

The next day in gym class

Aria POV

I didn't know why I had to take gym again, only the first year counts, but I don't want to fail, so I do it. Today however, I felt unmotivated, I wore black leggings under my shorts and a long-sleeved black tee under my shirt, sure it was odd sight, but I played it off by saying I wanted to lose weight. They bought it, everyone. My friends eyed me throughout class. When coach called us in a huddle, my mind strayed, I figured it wasn't a bad time; it would be a short huddle.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

He shoved me against the wall, I tried pleading with him. "Ezra, please, don't do this, you're hurting me, Ezra, OW!" I failed. I could _feel _the bruise forming on my arm. "My girlfriend should like having sex with me!" he roared, "I did when you didn't force, I did before you turned into a monster!" He pulled me away from the wall and threw me against the bed, he pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and straddled me. Groping me with the other hand, I could see the wheels turning in his head, thinking about what he was going to do to me. I went limp, letting him do to me what he was going to do to me. Suddenly my arm was shaking, someone saying my name, rescuing me. _Saving me_. "Aria. Aria!" The shaking of my arm continued, "ARIA!" I shuddered as I returned to reality.

~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

I came back to see Spencer shaking me, all three of my closest friends eyeing me, confused faces turned to concerned faces. "Sorry, I-I spaced out," "Uh…Yeah," Hanna declared sarcastically. Emily explained what we were doing as we walked to the base line, relays. Relay races had become my worst enemy after Ezra decided to put the bruises where no one would see them… my sides. Breathing became difficult for me during them, especially because I thought I bruised a few ribs, maybe even cracked one, but I wouldn't let on. _I couldn't._

There were four lines. The four of us, routinely, were put all in separate ones, but we all went together, at the same time, holding the same place number in line. We used to laugh, actually made it a race. People don't like going by themselves with people they may not like, but we grinned at each other as we did what we were supposed to. We usually all fell out on the floor afterward, a hot bundle of laughter, the four of us were. This time was different.

We were supposed to do an all-out sprint to the other end of the court, run around a cone, and sprint back. I'd done it a million times before. I didn't think this one, even with the injuries, would be any different. It was our turn, the whistle blew, and I slipped on the polished wood slightly before taking off. The other end of the court wasn't far away when you were sprinting as fast as possible, and it actually took a lot of breath out of you. I didn't have any left on the way back.

No POV

Aria was fading, she slowed, slightly but she slowed. In an instant, she was there, on the floor, in the middle of the gym, on the ground, on her side, curling herself into the fetal position. Aria wrapped her arms around her midsection. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily rushed to her side, skidding to a stop and kneeling around her. Aria' shirt had ridden up a little when she rolled, she hadn't noticed. The rest of the class darted over, along with the coach. Hanna pulled her shirt back down in the nick of time before the coach shoved them out of her way.

"I think she's got heat exhaustion from the long clothes, probably dehydrated." The coach thought out loud.

"Period's almost over, go ahead and get dressed ladies! Aria, put something cooler on would you, get a drink, a long one, and sit down for a few minutes." Spencer and Emily helped her up, and they all walked to the locker room. Aria grabbed her bag and ran into a stall, changing there. The girls surprisingly didn't follow. She cooled herself down and clutched her side. After getting dressed, she walked out, and sat on the bleachers, not even waiting for her friends.


	3. Revealed

Chapter 3! Don't forget to review! This is going to be a really long one! I may have to split it up.

Aria's POV

They saw. It was the only thing I could think about as I changed. I rushed out of the locker room and sat on the bleachers. I watched the girls make their way over to me. We sat there for a few moments in silence until Hanna, always the one to do it, broke it. "What the hell was that?" she barked at me. "That was me getting really hot, and not drinking enough water, and passing out for a few seconds," I replied in a tired tone. "You know damn well what I'm speaking of!" Hanna exclaimed. "Hanna." Spencer said, tone harsh and definitive.

When the bell rang, we sat there for a few extra, silent, seconds. When I stood, they rose with me. I started walking, but was redirected by Spencer and Hanna before I could make the turn down the next hallway. "We're going to my house." She said, simply stating, her tone was definitive again, the kind that you didn't say no to. I didn't argue, even though I knew what would happen when we got there. I had a plan for that. Fight her. Fight all of them, even though I had never done it before.

I rode with Emily, she would be the only one who didn't push me, I didn't want to leave my car there, but I knew they wouldn't allow me to drive, they probably think I would try to escape. They'd be right. The ride was short, and silent, not necessarily awkward, we a little, but it was just silent, just air in between us. Emily shot nervous glances at me every few seconds, she drove a little too far above the speed limit, but her carefulness would make up for that.

When we got there, Spencer went straight to the door to unlock it. Hanna bee lined for me, and directed me into the house by my elbow. Spece's parents and sister were out of town, as usual, in Philly, and wouldn't be home for roughly a week. Spencer led the way to her room, and I didn't fight Hanna's insistent arm, Emily followed behind us, the quiet one, the one with the most, maybe, emotions. The door closed as soon as Emily was inside the room. Hanna spun me around and let go, promptly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Talk." She ordered.

"There's really nothing to talk about." I stated. They looked at me, their stern faces replaces by looks of shock. "So, the bruises on your side don't exist, if there was nothing there, Aria, I wouldn't have pulled your shirt down. TALK!" She ordered again. Busted. How did I get out of this?

"Aria" I looked at Spencer, who had said my name, "Take off the hoodie" she said, stern. I looked at her, my face blank, "No" I said simply. She looked at me, "Aria. Take off. The hoodie." "No" I said again. Hanna moved closer to me, and I, in turn, I moved further. I crossed my arms over my midsection and simply refused. Spencer looked at me, dead serious she said, "Aria, either you take the hoodie, we take the hoodie off, or the cops and EMTs take the hoodie off." She looked at me; I looked at her, "Take your pick."

I dropped my hands. Hanna and Spencer advanced, making me feel small. Spencer stood in front of me; I stared at the wall while she unzipped the jacket, Hanna assisting her as they pulled it off. It revealed the flowy tank top I wore beneath it.

Gasps filled the room.


	4. Exposed

Technically chapter 4, but the second part of chapter 3! Review! Pm for requests or suggestions!

Aria POV

Gasps filled the room.

The tank top revealed my arms and my chest from an inch and a half above my breast, all the way up my neck, not much of my back was visible from my hair, and wouldn't have been anyway. They took me in, Emily's eyes filled and glossed over, Spencer's did too, but Hanna steeled herself, but I was Aria, I saw right through her. "Hanna, in my bathroom, grab a washcloth and wet it, ring it out, and bring it here please." Hanna did, she didn't say anything, no smart remark about bossing her around, or why Spencer couldn't do it, just walked into the bathroom and did as spencer asked. I looked at Emily out of the corner of my eye and noticed the look of terror hadn't washed itself off yet.

Hanna returned with the washcloth and handed it to Spencer, who walked toward me. Funny, I hadn't noticed her move away after she took off my jacket. I stood rigid; she put the washcloth up to my face. I moved only my upper body and dodged it. She came at me again, and we danced for only a few seconds before she caught my arm and I crumbled to the floor, whimpering, and on the verge of sobs. She went down with me; I didn't know how she ended up behind me, holding my hands in front of me, cooing into my ear.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh" she whispered in my ear. I let her. She wiped away the makeup on my face, revealing more and more cuts and bruises. I heard Emily whimper, watched her as numerous tears fell from her eyes, and she got up, and left, I heard soft thumps as she made her way down the stairs. Hanna watched her too. Spencer stopped, and got up to move in front of me. I didn't like the look on her face, in her eyes. It was a mix of so many things; Hanna's face was a duplicate. Pain, fear, anger, desperation, caring, the need to help. I didn't like it.

She cleared her throat, looked at Hanna, who nodded her head, I looked from one to the other. Looking at me seriously she said, "Aria, take off the rest of your clothes." I looked at her; terror ran across my face, furiously, I shook my head. She nodded; we fought with our heads for a few moments. "I can't" I told her. "Yes, you can, and you will." I looked at her with wide eyes, she held out her hand, and I took it. She pulled me up and I winced in pain. I stood there, backing as Hanna took a step towards me.

I gave in, I crossed my wrists at the hem of my shirt, and hooked my fingers under both tanks, pulling up hurt, and it hurt everywhere. Fire ran though me. It took me too long. Tears spilled over both of their cheeks as they took in the rest of my top half. I stood there, sheepishly, nowhere to look. Hanna cupped her hand over her mouth and swiveled her torso to look at the door, closing her eyes tight, tears squeezing between her eyelids. I heard her silent breath as she turned and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Jeans" Spencer said simply. I didn't fight it this time; I unbuttoned them and pulled them down. This time, Hanna put her hand _out_ and turned, shaking her head, she left. Spencer took me in. The sight terrified her. I could tell. Tears continuously spilled over her cheeks. She turned around and closed the door. She looked at me, dead in the eye and asked a simple question, her voice harder and colder than ice. "Who?" She asked. I shook my head in reply. She said it again. I shook; again. "Fine." She said. She took a step closer. Looked me in the eye and said, "I know you won't want to do this, but I know this went further," she nodded her head once, "drop your bra."

I looked at her, absolutely stunned. How could she ask me to do such a thing? I shook my head violently. Her voice was hard as stone, and cold as ice, "Drop. Your bra." She said again. I didn't move. I didn't move when she went around me, taking in my back. I felt her fingers as they grazed the scratches, the cuts. I felt her outline the bruises. Her cold knuckles grazed my skin as she pulled the clasp of my bra out, and did it. I clenched my elbows to my sides, holding it in place. She came back around to the front. Her steely gaze would make anyone run, but I let my arms go limp, sending the bra fluttering to the floor. It was so bad on my breast. The bruises there, turning black. I knew she'd gone blank, her emotions had gone limp, she felt numb. She only looked for a few seconds before looking me in the eyes. Filled with sorrow, she caught me as my face scrunched, and I fell into her. We both went to the floor, and she cradled me as I sobbed loudly. Spencer drew circles in my back as she cooed.


	5. Who?

Chapter 5

Hi you guys, so, don't be afraid to review, I love criticism, and I love to hear your thoughts on how to make it better. You guys can also pm me if you have a suggestion, or even a request for a story, or a request to put in an ongoing one. I'll do my best. I realized that I haven't disclaimed, so here.

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! However, I wouldn't protest if someone gave it to me here you go, hope you like it!

Aria POV

I crumbled into Spencer's arms. She was the strong one. We were all strong but, she was the strongest, or the most well-prepared. She rubbed circles in bare back. I couldn't tell if I felt uncomfortable, I was almost naked, yeah, but Spencer's just a big 'hard on the outside-soft on the inside' person, well not big. I was fine, indifferent about the circumstance. I knew they would take care of me. She cooed to me, hushing me, making sure I was okay. I wasn't, and she knew that, but she-they- were going to do everything they could for me.

"Aria? Why don't you put your bra back on and let me take a look. I'll call Hanna to grab some ice, and maybe Emily can come back for the company." She told me softly. Getting up softly, Spencer left me to clothe myself. I could hear talking to Hanna and Emily. Spencer went into her bathroom, and came out with a large first-aid kit. Hanna and Emily entered the room. Emily walked over to Spencer's chaise, and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Hanna walked over to me and gave me the ice, she looked me in the eye.

"Did Ezra do this to you?" I froze; of course they would think of him, I shook my head. "Aria, please, don't lie" Her voice pleaded with me. I shook my head again. She half sighed, half scoffed and slumped, moving over to the side as Spencer came over and sat down on the bed that I had found my way onto. Gently, Spencer moved my arm away from my midsection and ribs.

"I really shouldn't clean you up. We should take you to the police station, or the hospital, get a rape kit and X-Rays." Spencer talked halfway matter-of-factly. I just stared into space, deciding that the girls could make the decisions for me, I didn't care at this point, I just wanted to drift into nowhere, and stay there; with no one. I stared into space, I realized what I was doing, but was too late, I just watched in horror as the flashback played in my mind, like a film in a theatre.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

I took out my key and jammed it into the lock on his apartment door. I was late, but there was nothing I could do about it. I paused, thinking I could just run away from him. I couldn't; he'd find me. I finished with the key, and slid it back into my pocket. Placing my hand on the door knob, I took a deep breath, twisted it and stepped inside.

"Hey!" I said to him, flashing him a fake smile that I hoped looked real. His mouth was set in a thin line. "You're late" he said to me. "I know, I'm so sorry, there was a line at the grocery store, and I really wanted these special ingredients for our special dinner that I'm cooking." He looked at me like he didn't buy it, but it wasn't made up. He punched me in the stomach, and I doubled, gasping. Throwing me against the wall, I crumbled to a heap on the floor. He kicked me, my ribs ached. He began to aim slightly higher, hitting my chest. It hurt so badly.

~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

I came out of my flashback on my own. Spencer looked at me. "Put your clothes on, we're going to the hospital." I did as she told me, and we all got in our cars. Once again, I went with Emily. The car ride was silent for the first half of the trip. "Was it him?" I looked at Emily, "Did he do this to you?" her voice caught. I contemplated my response. "Don't lie to me Aria, I'll find out sooner or later." I still didn't respond. She had obviously been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. "You could have told us…" she trailed off, "Me; at least…" she trailed again. "Please tell me. Please." There was a long pause. "Was it him?" I hesitated.

"Yes."


	6. Hospital

Here's chapter 6. I'm updating so quickly because I'm really excited about this story, but maybe I should start making you guys wait until I get some reviews…we'll see!

DISCLAIMER

Aria POV

"Was it him?" Emily asked me.

"Yes."

When we got to the hospital, we parked. They formed a line; my right elbow linked with Hanna's left, Emily's left hand in Hanna's right, and Spencer's right hand in my left. The closer we got to the hospital, the more nauseous I felt. Inside, we went to the nurse's station, and Emily, Hanna, I hung back while Spencer talked to a nurse. She said something along the lines of, "My friend has been attacked, and has some pretty bad injuries." We followed the nurse into a private waiting room.

After maybe five minutes, a woman in a white lab coat came in and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Connelly; I need Aria Montgomery to come with me, for a complete physical examination." She stood there waiting for me to stand, not know that it was I who would be standing. Hanna nudged me. Standing up, she put her arm out like people do when the say, "Come with me" the put it around your shoulders. I flinched when it came up, Emily immediately moving to the edge of her chair, waiting to jump up and protect me. Dr. Connelly gave me a sad look and dropped her, she began walking, and I, looking back at my friends one more time, followed her.

In the exam room, she started immediately, asking me all sorts of questions that I answered truthfully. Next, standing behind a curtain, I stripped my clothes and pulled on a hospital gown. She looked me over, and got a black light and shut off the lights. The darkness reminded me of what he did, and I gave a soft whimpered. I stood, arms out, legs out, as she brought it over my body.

She proceeded to take pictures, and examine me, getting swabs from everywhere. The pelvic exam was the worse. It was my first time ever getting one, and it last for an hour because she needed twenty effing pictures per lesion or tear or scratch. She told me that they had called the police, and my parents, who had been filled in. I nodded solemnly, not really listening.

When I was finally able to leave, she led me out in a pair of scrubs. I saw my mom and dad, and my friends behind them. As my mother walked toward me, my pace quickened and my face scrunched just as she embraced me. I cried freely into her neck and shoulder. I felt my dad's body against my back and began to hyperventilate. He was my dad, but that feeling was so familiar in such a disgusting way. I whimpered loudly, and cried in voices, and he pulled away.

I felt so bad, but I couldn't do anything about it. My mother supported me as I fell to the floor. She sat with me, holding me, though a little more motherly than Spencer had. My dad's face was terrified as he learned that his actions would remind me of what had been done to me. My mother rocked me. I couldn't help but love feeling five years old again in mommy's arms.

It took me fifteen minutes to regain my composure so that we could leave. I hugged my friends and thanked them. I allowed my mom to lead me away. I allowed her to take me home.


	7. School

Chapter 7!

REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER!

Aria POV

I thanked god that everything had happened on a Friday, and that I had the weekend off. I spent it sleeping, healing, and crying. I didn't eat much and barely got up. It hurt to sit up. I made it out of the hospital with three bruised ribs, a slight crack in another, and lots and lots of bruises and cuts. MY mom checked on me every half hour. I cringed every time I heard my dad's voice.

Hanna, Spencer, and Emily have all come to check on me… twice a day. Mom hasn't let them upstairs, just reassured them that I was alright. The emotional pain hasn't died out yet, the doctors said it could take months. I want to say "why me?" but I would hate to because then I feel like I'm wishing this fate onto someone else, and that makes me feel cruel.

It's Tuesday, and I've decided that I want to try school. Mom said that if anything, ANYTHING happened, to call and she'll get me. I'm all over the school rumors, and I cling to Hanna like she's a life raft and that I'm drowning, because that's exactly how I feel. Every time a boy comes near me, I panic. Hanna is always there, whether we're in class, or in the hallway; whether we're standing, sitting in a chair or whether I've crumpled to the ground because of stress.

The worse one happened at the end of a class. Emily and Spencer were in class in the trailers, and needed time to get to where we were. Hanna and I were in the hallway, and Caleb came up to say hello. He kissed her and rape popped into my head. I began to hyperventilate, crying didn't help either. Caleb backed away, and Hanna turned to me. She looked me in the face and began to hush me, cooing that she was okay. By back to the lockers, I struggled for air. She placed a hand on either side of my head, forcing me to look her in the eye. "Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, you're okay Aria. So am I, look at me." I did, she was fine, but it didn't stop me. "Shhh, Aria, everything is okay, you're okay. Shhh." She repeated this. She held the side of my head to her chest, and placed her hand over my exposed ear as we slid down the lockers to the floor. She continued to coo, stroking my hair, and rubbing circles in my back.

When Spencer and Emily showed up, Hanna was holding me tight against her body, reassuring me. "Shhh…" I heard over and over again. I was only whimpering by the time the bell came around. We got late passes to class, and were excused.

When school ended, I drove myself home. No one was there, not mom, dad, or Mike. I went upstairs to my bedroom. I went to my bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. My eye caught what I was looking for. It glinted in the light. It wasn't heavy, but it was old, and dangerous.

Now I remember! There's a spare razor blade under the sink.


	8. Saved

Last Chapter!

Review, request, suggest!

DISCLAIMER!

Aria POV

I sat with my back to against the tub. I looked down at the blade. It shone in the light. I placed it on my thigh and looked at my wrist. Rolling up my sleeve, I thought about how I would go about doing this. I picked up the blade and held it above my wrist. Bringing it down, I could barely feel its touch against my skin, until I dragged it across my wrist with my right hand. I did this countless times. I sat there, satisfied, and rolled my sleeve back down.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw a text from Spencer.

_**All the 'rents are ok with a sleepover. Your house? - S, E, H**_

_**Sure. **_ I replied.

I pulled my sleeve down, stashed the blade and awaited my friends' arrival. We watched a movie, ate pizza, sort of, and snuggled close to each other. No one talked about the abuse, or anything. No one talked about today. Hanna didn't bring up the hallway incident. And I felt comfortable finally.

We were ready for bed, but I felt like I was missing something. They all got to sleep quickly. I got up quietly and went into the bathroom, setting myself up as before, not bothering to lock the door. I cut, and cut, and cut. One cut was particularly painful, and I gave out a yip. No one seemed to wake up.

A few minutes later, I looked up; into the large, brown eyes of Spencer Hastings.

Spencer POV

I heard what sounded like a dog yelping in pain and looked around. Wondering what the hell it was that woke me up. Wait, where was Aria? The bathroom light was on. Getting up, I made my way there. I opened the door to find Aria with her back against the tub, staring down at her wrist, which donned maybe four dozen slices, bleeding badly. She looked up. Then back down, and angrily sliced into her wrist.

"ARIA!" I screamed. "NO!" I crashed onto my knees on the floor, snatching the blade from Aria. I cut my hand in the process.

Main POV

"NO! Let me die! I wanna die!" Screamed Aria. Spencer had her in the position Hanna had her in, in the hall earlier. Spencer's left hand clasped firmly over Aria's right wrist. "Aria, Shhh, calm down, don't say that, Shhh."

Hanna and Emily jumped, and took off into the bathroom at the sound of the screaming. Spencer had Aria's head against her chest. There was blood on the floor, and all over the two girls. Spencer's hand clasped firmly over Aria's right wrist, the source of the blood.

Hanna grabbed a washcloth and tossed it to Spencer, who wrapped it tightly around Aria's wrist. Aria had calmed. Hanna and Emily joined Spencer and Aria on the floor, hugging each other, and comforting Aria.

"Aria, you're okay, he can't hurt you now" Emily said to her. "Emily's right, Aria" Hanna chimed in. "They're right. You're safe." Exclaimed Spencer.

Aria POV

They were right. I _am_ safe… They saved me. _Safe._


End file.
